Une histoire de vol
by Nanamy
Summary: Des voleuses, un objet convoité qu’elle en sera l’issue ?
1. La sans nom, La renarde et La veuve noir

**SDK ne m'appartient pas.**

**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous! Je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire qui trottait dans ma petite tête depuis plusieurs jours.**

**Cette fois cela sera différent parce que je le fais seule, sans correctrice ni d'aide venant de l'extérieur. J'espère que vous allez aimer et toi aussi ma petite Béta lectrice, surtout toi, regard les progrès que j'ai fais !**

**Bye bye !**

**Et bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La sans nom, La renarde et La veuve noire**

_Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0_

Dans la nuit noire au plus profond des ténèbres, une ombre bouge dans un musée, lieu où les œuvres d'arts dorment en paix. Or cette nuit là ils furent réveillés par un voleur ou plutôt par une voleuse, faisant des gestes précis pour pouvoir chaparder un objet de grande valeur. Toujours ces mêmes gestes, les mêmes depuis qu'elle avait commencé sa carrière dans le banditisme. La cambrioleuse vola encore un objet rarissime, encore une fois les gardiens avait faillit à leurs rondes. Encore une fois les policiers étaient impuissants face à se chaos.

C'est sous le bruit assourdissant de l'alarme que cette brillante femme s'enfuit avec son butin.

* * *

_Un peu plus loin de la scène du crime_ deux silhouettes s'impatientaient. 

La voleuse sortie de l'ombre avec un sac à la main, elle s'avança vers ses complices.

« Tu en a mis tu temps ! » S'énerva l'un d'eux

« M'énerve pas, chacun son domaine. Je viens pas te faire chier quand tu es avec tes contacts » Rétorqua vivement la voleuse qui ria niaisement pour la forme.

« Tu. . » Commençait le compagnon mais qui fut coupé par une douce voix.

« Ca suffit vous deux ! On dirait de vrai gosse ! Dépêchons nous les flics rappliquent » Disait-elle en entrant dans une belle BMW M5 E60 de couleur encre tout comme se résumaient leurs vies, toujours dans les ténèbres.

Une fois que tout le monde fut dans le bolide ce dernier démarra en trombe sous la contrariété de la voleuse.

« Doucement Mahiro ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! »

« Ouais ! Et d'autant plus que tu n'es pas sur un de tes jeux vidéo à la con » Ajoutait l'autre voix.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur les filles ? » s'amusait Mahiro sous les regards assassins de ses deux compagnes.

* * *

_Dans un autre lieu_

« Monsieur ! » Interpella un jeune policier à son supérieur.

« Quoi ? » Répondit brusquement ce dernier qui semblait de très mauvaise humeur.

« . . Euh. . Nous n'avons rien trouvé pas d'empreinte même pas un cheveu et les caméras de surveillance ont grillé à cause d'une surtension due au générateur qui s'est emballé. . » Bégayait l'apprentis.

« Je vois. . . Il a encore frappé, même procédé, ça ne peut qu'être lui. L'enfoiré un jour je l'aurais ! » S'énervait l'homme.

« Yo ! Tigre Rouge ! » Interpella une voix.

L'homme se retourna et vit avec horreur un acolyte de ce Sanada, un jeune garçon âgé a peine de 16 ans, de petite taille mais il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences car il manie le sabre comme personne. Il avait un visage d'ange mais sous qui cachait un démon, l'inspecteur se méfiait de lui comme de la peste.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Sasuke ? Je suis occupé » Demandait Tigre rouge d'un ton impassible.

« J'ai à te parler, j'ai un message de la part de Yukimura, viens suis moi » Affirma le jeune homme qui s'engouffra au fin fond de la nuit suivit de près par Tigre rouge.

* * *

« Enfin à la maison ! Je vais prendre un bain, rien ne vaut un bain pour une femme ! » Articula de sa plus belle voix Okuni ou la renarde son nom de code dans le réseau d'information qu'elle avait elle-même crée au sein de Tokyo. 

Elle était désirée par tant de mafieux car s'il se passait quelque chose dans la ville-monde elle en serait informait dans les minutes qui suivent. De plus grâce a son charme légendaire elle avait réussit à séduire des policiers d'où des informations plus que fiables. On pouvait toujours compter sur elle. Elle était une grande et belle femme brune avec des lèvres pulpeuses et un regard intense, elle était la plus belle du groupe, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

« Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi ! Je vais en prendre un aussi » Répondit gaiement Mahiro ou la veuve noire son nom de code dans le monde des pirates informatiques, grâce à elle aucun code ni système de sécurité moderne ne pouvait l'arrêter, la veuve noire trouvait toujours une parade à ses ennemis virtuels. Mahiro aimait deux choses dans la vie les araignées et tout ce qui est en relation avec les jeux vidéo. C'était une petite femme tout mignonne avec ses cheveux bruns frisés qui ondulaient en parfaite harmonie sur ses petites épaules.

« Je vois, je suis bonne pour tout ranger ? » soupira Yuya ou la sans nom, la voleuse du groupe n'aimait pas vraiment être populaire auprès des mafieux alors elle se donna aucun surnom d'où son pseudonyme. Qu'elle paradoxe. Jeune femme blonde avec des yeux d'un vert émeraude à fort caractère qui parfois pouvait en énerver plus d'un ce qui décourageait les prétendants les plus frivoles.

« Bien sûr Yuya n'oublie pas que tu es une femme de terrain » ironisait Mahiro qui trouva vite le soutien de Okuni.

Yuya soupira pour la forme et commença à ranger les gadgets qu'elle avait utilisés quelques heures auparavant.

Pendant se temps Mahiro et Okuni allèrent prendre un bain dans le Onsen privé qu'elles possédaient.

En faite toutes les trois vivaient dans un immense immeuble où elles exploitaient un Onsen, leur couverture.

Chacune des trois femmes occupaient leur propre étage, Le bain public étant au rez-de-chaussée Okuni occupait le second, Mahiro le troisième et le dernier était celui de Yuya qui était séparé par deux étages dont l'un était inoccupé.

Même si elles étaient amies et collègues de longue date elles avaient besoin de leur intimité surtout Okuni qui ramenait sans cesse ses amants malgré les reproches de Yuya.

Après avoir tout rangé Yuya repartis vers ses appartements, elle trouva sur le pallier de sa porte une enveloppe. Elle ouvrit malgré l'envie de se coucher épuisés par l'effort du cambriolage et déchiffra les quelques mots qui étaient inscrits.

_« Va dormir Princesse du crime, car nous avons une nouvelle cible ! L'acheteur peut nous en donner un bon prix et comme je sais que tu aimes l'argent . Bonne nuit_

_Okuni »_

« Mouais on verra ça demain ! Et arrête avec ce surnom débile !» Dit-elle d'une petite voix avant de refermer sa porte et de s'écrouler dans son immense lit, ce soir encore elle dormirait sans lui.

* * *

Une chambre, un immense lit et une jeune femme blonde endormit tel est la scène que voyait Mahiro. Cette dernière s'approcha doucement de son amie qui n'était vêtu que d'une chemise d'homme, sûrement « ça » chemise. Elle continua son approche furtive et approcha lentement ses mains du visage de la belle endormit. Au moment où ses douces mains allèrent rentrer au contact de la peau lisse de la blonde celle-ci pointa un 9 millimètres sur la tempe de la brune et lui murmura. 

« Tu es trop bruyante ! ».

Mahiro reculât en soupirant.

« Tu auras pu me tuer !. . . » Mais sa bonne humeur reprit vite le dessus « Bon je te pardonne parce que je suis de bonne humeur je dois aller voir mon inspecteur préféré. Okuni te cherche elle à quelque chose d'important à te dire. Sur ce, Salut » Puis elle disparut derrière la porte de la chambre.

Yuya regarda son réveil qui affichait midi passé. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion elle se leva prit une douche et s'habilla simplement, d'un jean moulant, d'un débardeur rouge avec « son » médaillon et « sa » chemise qui portait encore son odeur. Il lui manquait. Son absence causait un grand vide dans sa vie, que la jeune femme comblait tant bien que mal avec le maniement d'armes à feu et le vol d'œuvres d'art.

Puis elle descendit en direction du Onsen plus particulièrement d'une pièce qui faisait office de cuisine et de salle à manger réservée aux habitantes de l'immeuble.

« Vous aviez vraiment soif ! Pauvres fleurs ! . . . Je. . » Dit une voix mais qui fut coupé par l'entré de Yuya plutôt par le bruit de son estomac qui criait famine.

« Bonjour Yuya, bien dormit ? Je vais préparer quelque chose à te mettre sous la dent, installe toi ! » Répondit une belle demoiselle blonde dont les cheveux s'arrêtèrent à mi chemin entre ses jambe et ses petites fesses. Elle était d'une beauté renversante, mais ce qui était gâché par ses habits un peu trop masculins.

« Merci Tokito. Tu sais où se trouve Okuni ? » Demandait Yuya en se posant sur une chaise devant une table sale qui traduisait le passage de ses compagnes.

« Je crois qu'elle est sortie, je pense qu'elle a de nouveaux renseignements sur votre prochain employeur » Rétorqua la jeune femme tout en préparant le repas de l'affamé.

« Je t'ai déjà répété que tu devais rester en dehors de nos activité nocturnes ! Chacun doit rester à sa place ! » S'énerva la voleuse qui semblait d'un coup épuisée par le comportement de Tokito.

« Je suis désolée » Murmura la cuisinière qui espérait qu'un simple désolé était suffisant pour sa patronne.

« Ecoute, ce n'est pas parce que tu es au courant de notre double vie que tu peux t'immiscer comme ça ! Nous pouvons à tout moment être tué ou aller en prison et je ne pense pas que ton frère soit heureux d'apprendre que j'ai faillit à ça requête. Tu nous es utile au Onsen, tu es notre couverture ne l'oublie pas ! Sans toi nous serions vulnérable au moindre danger. » Termina la voleuse, qui but une longue gorgé d'eau, épuisé par des paroles qu'elle avait répété maintes et maintes fois.

A ces mots Tokito sourie car elle se sentait utile. Encore une fois Yuya l'avait encouragé. Même si elle était dans l'ombre des autres femmes elle était un point très important au bon fonctionnement des opérations.

Après être repue, Yuya se leva en remerciant brièvement la jeune fille blonde.

« Où va-tu ? » Interpella cette dernière avant que la silhouette de Yuya disparaisse.

« A ton avis ? » Répondit une voix qui résonnait dans la tête de Tokito qui soupira en pensant qu'un jour elle finirait par se tuer.

_A suivre. . ._


	2. Une nouvelle cible ! !

**SDK ne m'appartient pas.**

**Hey! Me revoilà ! Pour votre plus grand bonheur ! (Mon frère : Malheur, ouais!), Ferme là Baka !**

**Je voulais dire une toute petite chose en ce qui concerne les reviews, merci tout d'abord de m'en avoir laissé, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir. Mais je tenais à dire que ma fiction ne s'inspire pas de Cats eyes. Certes il y a des similitudes mais je m'en suis pas inspirée. **

**Voilà merci, je préfère dire que je m'inspire de « Haute Voltige » Film très bien .**

**Voilà j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira.**

**Je vous dis à bientôt !!!! (Mon frère : Pour votre plus grand malheur ! Mouwawawa j'ai dit que je reviendrai !) Va jouer ailleurs ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle cible**

**Oo o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O **

_Dans la ville de Tokyo, dans un petit magasin._

« Hum. . . Que dois-je prendre ? Pas facile comme choix . . . Le nouveau Zelda ? Ou le nouveau Call Of Duty ? » Cogitait un jeune homme qui semblait avoir les cheveux roux malgré le bandana qui couvrait le haut de son crâne. Il fut coupé dans ses songes par deux petites mains qui s'agrippèrent à sa taille. Après la surprise passé il se retourna et vit avec bonheur sa petite amie. La jeune femme lui sourit et prit la tête de son amant pour pouvoir l'embrasser, à la grande joie de se dernier.

Après un petit baisé le jeune homme regarda attentivement sa petite femme, elle portait une jupette de couleur noir avec de la dentelle et un débardeur noir et rouge : Elle était tout bonnement trop mignonne !

La jeune femme n'était pas bien grande même si elle portait des semelles compensées mais assez hautes pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son copain.

« Mais tu es en avance dis moi ? » exprimait sur un ton neutre pour cacher sa joie le jeune homme.

« Oui je sais mais j'avais envie de te voir » Rétorqua la jeune fille.

« C'est pas plutôt pour voir les nouveautés Mahiro ? » Questionna perplexe le rouquin.

« Euh.. . Si aussi, mais si je peux avoir les deux, j'en suis très heureuse ! » Pouffait Mahiro qui regardait tendrement son officier.

« Alors tu hésite entre ses deux jeux ? » Continuait la joueuse qui arracha les jeux des mains de Tigrou.

« Oui, je ne sais pas lequel prendre, tu m'aides ? » Suppliait le rouquin sous le regard amusé de Mahiro.

« Prend les deux Tigrou ! » Dit-elle avant de l'attirer vers la caisse, puis vers la sortie du magasin de jeux vidéo le **Golden Games**, l'enseigne le plus appréciée par les amateurs de jeux virtuels.

_

* * *

_

_Au Onsen._

« Bonjour, bienvenu. . Okuni c'est toi ? » Dit Tokito surprise de voir la renarde rentrer si tôt. La journée, de 10h à 23h elle tenait l'accueil du magasin.

« Tu sais ou se trouve Yuya ? Elle ne répond pas sur son portable ni sur son fixe et je dois lui parler ! C'est urgent ! » S'impatientait Okuni.

« Elle est dans la salle d'entraînement, vu l'heure à laquelle, elle est entré elle doit avoir fini son entraînement aux pistolets et passer aux choses sérieuses . . . Ne va pas la voir tu risques de la déranger. . Je . . . Non attend Okuni » Rétorquait la blonde au dos de la renarde qui déjà était partis rejoindre la voleuse.

_Quelques étages plus bas._

Okuni était devant une porte entre ouverte et regardait l'intérieur d'une pièce qu'elle connaissait trop peu à son goût, car rare furent les fois où elle voyait sa compagne de vol s'entraîner en se lieu. Cette pièce était l'endroit où Yuya s'aguerrissait pour garder sa forme de voleuse, elle était composé de plusieurs parties bien distingues. Une partie pour les armes, pour le combat rapproché . . . etc et surtout une pour s'exercer à se faufiler entre les rayons lasers des alarmes.

Yuya avait revêtis un mini short et un débardeur usé, la jeune voleuse se trouvait entre plusieurs poteaux reliés par des fils rouges avec des clochettes. Yuya devait suivre un certain parcours pour atteindre son but, un masque de clown représentait l'objet convoité.

Elle avait les yeux bandés et elle avançait doucement entre les fils sans pour autant les toucher.

Okuni l'observait depuis bientôt plus d'une heure elle était complètement médusée par les gestes lents et en même temps sensuels de la jeune femme qui avançait vers sa cible. De loin elle pouvait sentir le souffle de la panthère. Oui, on pouvait la comparer à une panthère lorsque l'animal avance en silence et majestueusement vers sa proie pour la dévorer.

La brune racla sa gorge encore nouée sous l'effet de la scène d'une femme panthère, pour montrer ça présence.

La blonde se retourna avec le masque de clown dans ses mains et regardait d'un air mauvais l'intruse et finit par dire d'une voix sèche.

« Ce n'est pas bien d'épier les gens ! »

« Je me suis permise de te déranger pour te dire qu'on a du travail. Un mec de la mafia veut une certaine bague qui se trouve dans le coffre fort d'une banque, mais le problème ce que la bague risque de partir dans moins d'une semaine pour la France son lieu d'origine. Il nous reste seulement cinq jours pour la prendre. » Informa La renarde qui renseigna la blonde sur l'offre de l'homme qui voulait ses services.

« Tu as les plans de la banque ? » Demandait la blonde séduite par la somme d'argent que sa collègue évoquait, en s'approchant d'une Okuni qui lui tendait une bouteille d'eau.

« Tu me prends pour qui ? » Rétorqua la brune avec un immense sourire, elle fouilla rapidement son sac et pris deux rouleaux.

Yuya fit signe à son amie de la suivre près d'une immense table où elles déroulèrent les morceaux de papiers qui représentaient l'antre de la banque.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion et d'observation du système de sécurité de l'établissement, Yuya soupira.

« Ils se sont munis d'un nouveau système, ça va être dur d'en sortir. »

« Comment ça ? D'en sortir ? Tu dois d'abord rentrer, nan ? » Demandait une brune perplexe par les propos de la blonde.

« Une banque c'est comme une prison facile à y pénétrer mais le plus dur c'est de s'en échapper ! » S'énerva Yuya face à l'ignorance de son amie

« Je comprend, mais regarde les conduits de ventilations sont assez grand pour que tu t'y faufiles simplement, après tu passes par les égouts et le reste, laisse faire Mahiro elle sera tes yeux dans le noir » Répondit simplement Okuni toujours confiante.

« Bon on fait comme ça, c'est le plus simple. Dès demain tu envoies un de tes contacts à la banque il doit filmer tout, même les toilettes rien ne dois m'échapper. Dis Okuni tu peut avoir une carte magnétique d'un des policiers qui sont chargés de surveiller cette bague ? » Sollicitait Yuya.

« Hahaha, notre chère Mahiro s'occupe déjà de ça ! »Gloussait la renarde.

« Elle est encore avec cet abruti de flic ? Et dire qu'il y a moins d'un mois il me harcelait. . Ce n'est. . » S'agacait la blonde

« S'il te plait arrête c'est pas parce que tu t'es fermée aux hommes que notre Mahiro doit en faire de même et je crois qu'elle l'aime sincèrement alors s'il te plait ne va pas tout gâcher. » Coupa une Okuni rouge de colère qui sortie de la salle d'entraînement avant d'entendre un « Je suis désolé, tu as raison ».

Dans les escaliers la jeune femme ria de sa plus belle voix en disant

« J'ai toujours raison. »

* * *

_Bip Bip. ._

« Allo ? Ici Shinrei, je vous écoute » Dit une voix froide dans le combiné.

« Bonjour Shinrei ! C'est Okuni, j'ai un service à te demander ! » Répondit d'une voix mielleuse la Renarde.

« Vraiment ? Pas de problème mais sache que mes honoraires sont chers surtout pour toi, jolie cœur. » Rétorqua l'homme qui semblait très heureux de son coup de fil.

« On se fait un dîner puis on est quitte ! Ce soir à huit heures devant le **Monshû.** Tu connais la banque **Hupapa **? Je veux des photos et des vidéos de chacun de ses recoins, puis tu m'envoies le tout, on fait comme d'habitude » Terminait la requête de la brune.

« Très bien on fait comme ça. . . . . . . Dis Okuni quand est-ce qu'on couchera ensemble ? » Réclamait Shin qui avait marqué un temps de pause.

« Je te le répète encore une fois, on ne couche pas on baise ! » Termina la brune qui semblait excédée et amusée par la demande de son contact suivit de près par un déclique.

« Elle ne changera jamais, mais si je ne peux pas avoir son cœur je me contenterai de son corps de Déesse. » Soupira l'homme très déçut par la réponse de son informatrice. Mais il l'a verrait ce soir au restaurant habituel, car elle l'avait dit et donc elle y serait, ensuite après le restaurant avec un petit peu de chance elle serait d'humeur câline.


	3. Une course de vitesse qui se termine mal

**Je ne posséde pas SDK**

**Bijoureuh ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour la longue publication de ce chapitre, GoMeN (Je mérite au moins 100 coups de fouets XD)**

**Bref merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de dire ce genre de chose ? Ah oui ! Parce que je fais de mon mieux pour vous distraire hihi)**

**Très bonne lecture !**

**Bye bye**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 Une course de vitesse qui se termine mal !!**

**° Uw o0Uwo 0Uwo0 Uw o0Uw o0U °**

Fin d'après-midi au Onsen, dans la cuisine, trois femmes discutaient en mangeant des petits gâteaux préparés par une fabuleuse cuisinière.

« J'ai rendez-vous ce soir et je pense en avoir pour longtemps. Tokito s'il te plaît tu pourrais me cuisiner quelque chose car je risque de rentrer tard. » Demandait calmement Yuya en sirotant son thé à la menthe.

« Bien sûr. » Répliqua simplement la blonde.

« Tu as rendez-vous avec **qui **? » Réclama Okuni en insistant sur le « qui ? » en observant attentivement la future réaction de la blonde.

« Rien qui pourrait t'intéresser ! As-tu fait ce que je t'ai demandé ? » Répondit sèchement la voleuse en soutenant le regard que lui lançait Okuni.

« Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ? Et puis moi aussi j'ai un rendez-vous et je ne pense pas rentrer cette nuit, contrairement à certaines je sais m'amuser ! » Dit narquoisement la renarde.

« Soit ! Alors je te dis à demain ! » Riposta méchamment Yuya avant de partir en claquant la porte.

« Pourquoi es-tu si odieuse avec elle ? » Interrogea Tokito.

« La vie doit continuer ! Il faut qu'elle arrête de courir après un fantôme, elle doit vivre. Et surtout elle doit rencontrer un homme et un vrai ! » Soupira la brune à une Tokito qui semblait si triste sur le moment mais sourit en disant que ce soir elle préparerait un fabuleux repas pour la voleuse.

* * *

Dans le garage : 

Yuya jouait avec ses clés quand elle décida de prendre sa moto pour ce rendre chez lui, mais avant elle devait saluer un vieil ami. Habillée de son short, débardeur et de « sa » chemise, elle s'enroula dans un manteau en cuir, attrapa son petit sac à dos et pris un casque noir avec un dragon rouge qui semblait violent en crachant des flammes dans tous les sens.

Elle s'installa sur sa BMW K 1200 R « Sport », moto actuelle la plus chère du marché. Mais les temps changent et dans moins d'un mois elle ne serait qu'un souvenir.

Yuya mis le contact et s'amusait à faire rugir le moteur. Quel son stimulant, quelle sensation agréable. Il est vrai que c'est excitant d'avoir un bolide entre les jambes.

Elle ouvrit son garage grâce à une clé magnétique et s'engouffra dans la ville.

* * *

Dans le centre ville : 

La voleuse se faufilait entre les voitures pour avancer et rejoindre un ami. Lorsqu'elle parvient à être devant la file d'attente des voitures qui s'impatientaient à un feu rouge vif, quelque chose retint son attention. A sa droite une personne, il semblait être un homme sous son casque noir et sa veste cuir, faisait ronronner « sa bête ». Il avait la même moto que Yuya. Elle soutint le regard en faisant crier à son tour son bolide. C'était fini, elle avait répondu à son défi, lorsque le feu passera au vert elle devra foncer droit devant elle. La course était lancée et les moteurs grognaient jusqu'à ce que le vert, signe de leur délivrance s'allume.

Le coeur de Yuya battait très vite, elle avait l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose pour oublier sa tristesse mais l'adversaire semblait féroce, il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer !

Soudain le feu passa au vert, les deux bolides s'élancèrent dans la ville sous les klaxons mécontents des automobilistes.

La vitesse, qu'elle douce sensation, les rues, les gens, les voitures défilaient tellement vite que Yuya se concentrait uniquement vers son objectif, prendre de la distance face à l'adversaire.

Elle regarda à sa droite et vit avec effroi qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement.

Elle était devant lui, avec une poignée de seconde d'avance, la voleuse voulut prendre les choses en main.

Voyant de loin une petite ruelle à sa droite, elle fit une queue de poisson à son concurrent pour rejoindre cette ruelle, entreprit un gros dérapage et s'engouffra dans la ruelle.

Ses mains serraient très fort le guidon en entendant les pneus de sa moto grincer. Elle sentait son sang battre dans ses tempes, l'adrénaline lui monter à la tête : quelle sensation!

Le passage était très étroit à cause de nombreuses poubelles qui encombraient le long des murs.

Elle accéléra pour bien faire comprendre à l'autre abruti qu'elle avait gagné. Mais elle vit avec horreur la silhouette de l'adversaire dans le rétroviseur.

« Mince, il est doué ce con. » Pensait Yuya qui commençait à regretter d'avoir répondu à l'invitation.

Mais la rage la gagna, elle était une célèbre voleuse après tout, elle n'a peur de rien, ni de personne. Elle accéléra encore une fois. Son coeur n'en pouvait plus, tout son corps était sous tension, mélange de peur et d'amusement car pour une fois elle rencontrais quelqu'un à sa hauteur. Mais les réjouissances furent de courte durée car la ruelle n'aboutissait qu'à un mur.

Un immense mur faisait face à la blonde qui avait pris trop de vitesse pour s'arrêter à l'aide de ses puissants freins.

La voleuse fit un énorme dérapage, mais à cause de la vitesse qu'elle avait auparavant, sa moto qui était de travers continuait de foncer vers ce mur, si grand et si proche.

Le bolide fut arrêté par un obstacle plus près que le mur : une poubelle.

Le choc était violent et Yuya fut projetée loin de sa moto, même si elle s'était rudement agrippée, elle atterrit un peu plus loin dans les poubelles.

L'homme s'arrêta doucement voyant une Yuya dans les ordures et un peu sonnée.

L'adversaire derrière son masque explosa de rire lorsqu'il fut stoppé par une brique de lait périmé lancée par la jeune femme, furieuse d'être si humiliée.

Soudain son rire se figea, il descendit de son engin et sortis un long Katana en disant.

« Tu m'a amusé pendant un temps, mais tu es vraiment chiante. »

Yuya avait peur même si elle en avait vu d'autre, mais elle était désarmée et donc sans défense, vulnérable face à cet homme si grand et si fort. Et ce Katana, le soleil se refléter sur cette magnifique lame.

« Je connais ce Katana, j'en suis sûre! » Pensa la blonde en admirant cette arme blanche.

L'homme s'approchait silencieusement de sa future victime quand soudain l'alarme de la police se fit entendre, il se retourna à l'appel des hommes de loi.

Yuya profita de cette occasion pour se relever, prendre sa moto et s'enfuir.

Sur sa moto, elle se sentait en sécurité malheureusement pour la jeune femme, l'ennemi était rapide et avant qu'elle ne démarre, il lui jeta quelque chose : La brique de lait qui peu auparavant avait connu le casque de l'homme.

Pour se venger la jeune femme passa près de du bolide de son adversaire sortit un couteau suisse et creva le pneu. Elle démarra en trombe en lui faisant un joli signe de la main.

« Garce ! » Murmura l'ennemi seul dans cette impasse sous la sirène incessante des voitures de flic.

* * *

Dans le Onsen. : 

« Je suis rentrée ! Et j'ai même acheté des Babybels pour Yuya, je sais qu'elle aime ça ! » Pouffait une voix bien connue dans la cuisine.

« Tiens déjà de retour Mahiro ? » Demanda d'une voix très surprise Okuni qui lisait tranquillement le journal.

« Oui, normal j'ai quelque chose d'intéressant à vous. . Euh . . . te dire. Yuya n'est pas là ? » Rétorqua joyeusement la brune.

« Non, elle est sortie je ne sais où. C'est quoi la nouvelle si importante ? » Articula d'une voix lasse la renarde.

« Mon Tigrou m'a dit quelque chose de très intéressant sur un autre voleur . . . Hiihi. . . Faut que je te raconte, ça va te plaire ! » S'excita Mahiro en sautant de partout.

« Je t'écoute, mais avant. . Tu as une carte pour la banque ? » Insista l'informatrice.

« Biens sûr ! » Rétorqua la veuve noire avec son plus beau sourire en sortant une carte magnétique.

« Alors je t'écoute, je suis toute ouïe ! » terminait Okuni qui but une longue gorgée de thé.

* * *

Dans un bar mal famé de la ville de Tokyo : 

« Katsuko ! Va me chercher une autre caisse de saké ! » S'énervait un homme d'une carrure imposante avec de longs cheveux brun à une jeune fille âgé d'environ seize ans avec de longs cheveux comme son père mais rouge et noir à la mode des jeunes. Elle était très petite pour son âge à la grande joie de son père qui disait qu'elle était plus mignonne comme ça, mais à l'école c'était différent, elle répondit vivement.

« Papa ! Je ne suis pas ta bonne ! »

« Oui ! Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce, mais les clients on soif ! » Réclama le mastodonte sous le regard furieux de sa fille.

« Ah, oui ? Et quel client ? » Insista la fillette qui ressemblait vraiment à sa mère pour le plus grand malheur du papa.

« Elle » Soupira le patron du bar faisant signe de la tête pour montrer la porte d'entrée.

Katsuko se retourna pour voir un étrange personnage. Cachée derrière un casque cette personne qui aurait pu être classe était recouvert de déchets et ne sentait vraiment pas la rose.

« Beurk ! » Hurla la jeune fille avec une main sur son nez, pétrifiée par l'odeur insoutenable.

« Ahaha ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé encore Yuya ? » Pouffa le gérant du bar.

« Ferme-la Bonten, et sers-moi un saké ! » repartit la jeune femme qui enleva son casque.

« Yuya !! Ma pauvre ! Je te fais couler un bon bain ! » Dit une petite voix en s'éloignant du comptoir.

« Merci, ma petite Katsuko » souffla la jeune femme qui s'assit au comptoir.

« Allez raconte moi tout tes malheurs petite ! » S'esclaffa Bonten qui cacha sa surprise, car il était rare de voir la blonde commander de l'alcool en milieu d'après-midi.

« Je vais le voir ce soir. Et je me demandais si tu voulais bien me donner quelques informations » Murmura doucement la voleuse.

Le visage de Bonten qui était si souriant s'assombrit soudain. C'est vraiment étonnant ce que quelques mots pouvaient faire aux gens, c'est ce que pensait Katsuko qui écoutait à la porte.

« Pourquoi, t'entête-tu ? Il est mort alors arrête et vis ta vie ! Tu es si jeune ! » Grogna Bonten en frottant énergiquement un verre humide.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir qui à tué Midona ? Tu ne veux pas te venger ? » Demanda perplexe Yuya.

« La vengeance n'engendre que la vengeance ! Je ne veux pas que ma crevette soit impliquée dans cette sale histoire ! » S'énerva le patron du bar dont sa voix était si forte qu'il avait fait sursauter la blonde.

« Je comprend mais. . » Tenta la voleuse.

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. . . Je ne veux plus voir le visage de ma gamine en larmes. Et dorénavant ne viens plus me voir pour tes histoires » Grogna le mastodonte « à part tes affaires de vol ça je veux bien » Pouffa joyeusement le patron qui souriait tendrement à la jeune femme encore couverte de détritus.

« Soit ! Mais. . » Murmura doucement la blonde qui fut interrompue par Katsuko lui annonçant que son bain était prêt.

Yuya se leva tranquillement et pris la direction de la porte, celle de l'appartement des propriétaires de l'établissement.

« Je. . J'ai mis des affaires de rechange . . . c'est celles de maman. . Tu te rappelles ? C'était pour mon anniversaire on avait fait les boutiques ensembles et nous avions trouvé cet ensemble rouge. . Et maman ne voulait pas le porter. . Mais tu as réussi à lui faire acheter ! Ahhaha Elle était si belle dans cet ensemble » articula faiblement l'adolescente de peur d'avoir fait ou dit quelque chose de mal.

Yuya s'arrêta net devant le seuil de la porte et se retourna vers Bonten en voulant exprimer son refus, porter le vêtement de Midona en était trop pour elle.

« Ne t'en fait pas petite. Je ne pense pas que ça la dérangerait. Après tout tu la connaît aussi bien que moi » Dit l'homme en souriant tendrement à une Yuya qui soupirait en soufflant un « Arrête de m'appeler petite » Avant de prendre son bain.

« Papa ? Tu crois que je peux moi aussi porter quelque chose de maman ? » Demanda tristement la jeune fille à la drôle de couleur de cheveux.

« Bien sûr, crevette. Prend le collier. . Celui qui tu lui a offert pour notre anniversaire de mariage. Il mettra tes yeux en valeur comme il le faisait avec ceux de ta mère. Mais tu n'a pas besoin de bijou ou de vêtement pour te souvenir d'elle. Elle fait partie de toi, elle est en toi, son sang coule dans tes veines. La même force de caractère, la même gentillesse. . . Si tu veux demain nous irons lui rendre une petite visite. . » Dit calmement le papa en enlaçant sa fille en larmes qui répondit vivement.

« Avec un bouquet de Tournesols ! Ses fleurs préférées ! »

«Oui ma crevette » souffla le veuf avant d'embrasser tendrement le front de sa fille encore traumatisée par la morte prématurée de sa mère et de son jeune frère ou de sa soeur.

* * *

Dans la salle de bain d'un magnifique appartement : 

La blonde dans le bain repensait à ces derniers mois, les plus tristes de sa misérable existence. Sa disparition et la mort de son amie.

Par sa faute elle avait fait tuer la femme de son meilleur ami et par la même occasion son enfant. Midona était enceinte de plusieurs mois, malgré cela, malgré ce handicape elle avait continué ses recherches, juste pour Yuya.

Midona savait sur quel terrain elle s'aventurait mais pour l'amour de son mari elle continua de chercher des indices, n'importe quoi, juste pour le retrouver.

Yuya la tête sous l'eau essayait de reconstituer le doux visage de cette femme, que tout le monde regrettait. Des yeux noisettes, le sourire le plus apaisant qu'elle avait connu.

Midona était une jeune et belle enquêtrice encore plus douée pour chercher des informations qu'Okuni, qui fut par la même occasion son élève. Elle avait fondé son agence quelques temps avant le dixième anniversaire de la petite Katsuko. Elle était respectée dans son milieu, et Bonten lui servait de source d'information fiable grâce à son bar peu orthodoxe.

Midona, grande femme brune avec des yeux noisettes avait fait fondre Bonten, l'homme qui ne s'attache à personne, enfin c'est ce que l'on disait à l'époque, grâce à sa gentillesse et à sa force de caractère. En effet jamais elle ne laissait quelqu'un tomber qu'il soit ami ou ennemi.

« Elle est trop gentille ! » C'est ce que Yuya se répétait sans cesse, mais à la longue cette femme avait déteint sur notre petite blonde.

Elle est morte il y a un mois, à cause de la voleuse. Cette femme si douce était maintenant dans les ténèbres, ses cendres dans une misérable boite.

Il y a un mois on pouvait encore entendre les éclats de rire de Midona avec sa fille.

On pouvait lire sur le visage de Bonten la fierté d'avoir une si jolie famille, d'être le père de cette enfant si mignonne et si intelligente pour son âge et d'être le mari de cette femme resplendissante.

Il était fier, il était heureux mais maintenant . . . la douleur, la souffrance, la tristesse avaient remplacé la joie, l'oisiveté, l'allégresse. Tout ça par sa faute !

Yuya culpabilisait tellement, elle était coupable de tant de malheurs, juste pour le retrouver. Mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour ôter la vie à quelqu'un, qui avait de plus une famille.

La voleuse devait changer ses plans, si on avait tué Midona c'est qu'elle était sur la bonne piste, elle devait avoir découvert quelque chose, mais sans ses précieuses notes brûlées dans un incendie accidentel - enfin c'est ce que disait la police - c'était fichu.

Mais on ne trompe pas facilement une Shiina ! Midona avait découvert quelque chose et c'est pourquoi elle avait fait appel à ses services, malgré les avertissements de Bonten.

« Si jamais je découvre le type qui à tué Midona je le ferait souffrir, tellement souffrir qu'il ne souhaitera que la mort ! » Grognait la blonde qui n'aspirait qu'a une chose, la vengeance !


End file.
